A Secret Behind The Show
by FireInTheDarkk
Summary: Niley is a thing of the past. Joe is Miley's man now but the whole world is against it. Both their managers try to keep the publicity at bay but Moe comes up with a scheme of their own... MOE
1. Chapter 1

**Miley's P.O.V**.

I sat on my bed exhausted from the day. I took even more crap about dating Joe. UGH!! I can't stand it. I already went through this shit when I dated Nick and that shit ruined the relationship. No. I have to stop that, stop thinking about that part of my life. I'm over it. Me and Nick are buddies again. It's all good. Now, I'm in love with his brother, and THANK GOD his brother is in love with me. I love Joe more than I could ever love Nick that way. He waited for me and helped me when the fiasco of "Niley" exploded. Joe Is My Savior… no one seems to get that. Not even his family… maybe mom, possibly his dad I don't know. All I know is that I'm tired of it. I can't grasp why people think:

1) by going out with Joe, I'm just trying to get back at Nick. THAT'S JUST RIDICULOUS!! I would never steep down that low. Not anymore…

2) that I'm trying to make Demi jealous or something stupid like that. They never went out and MAYBE they liked each other for a while but it never turned into anything. They are too different for that.

3) that he's too old for me. WHAT THE HECK!! He is 19, I am 16. THREE YEARS!! Why does it matter anyway? It's our choice. I wouldn't care if he was 6 or 7 years older. I like him for him.

The press just proves that the world is full of idiots. I'm not sure what my parents think. My dad is usually busy. Sure he's home for family events, birthdays, Christmas, Easter, even the Fourth of July, but most of the time either Trace, Me, or Him have a performance to do somewhere or a show to film or an interview or a recording to do. I've taken to letting my manager handle things, which is no longer my dad. Her name is Charlie, not Carlie, Charlie, honestly… I like having her as my manager, she understands… girl problems. She's trying to keep my happy with all the bad publicity from me and Joe, trying to keep my afloat, as is Joe's manager, Craig, with him. I admit it would be easier to just throw it all out the window… but that would mean picking my dream career or my dream guy… I just can't do that. Joe and I came up with a new tactick… hiding. Hiding our relationship. Better than most because it never works. So we are faking our breakup tonight, over the phone while they are at dinner with Jay Neverlish, the most annoying talkshow host u will EVER meet. It's going to be complete with screaming and stomping and the whole mine yards, on his part anyway, no one will see me, safe at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Secret Behind The Show- Chapter 2**

**Joe's P.O.V.**

As we turned the corner the erratic crowd surrounding the door of the restaurant we were going to came into my view. These people are crazy! They are being held back by police officials JUST to see "The Brothers of 3" (our new publicity stunt… a new tabloid name) walk into the restaurant for dinner… granted we are meeting Jay Neverlish inside but still! I'm just being crabby. THIS is part of who we are now. Fame costs…

My mood is a tad sour tonight; perhaps it's because I know what's going to happen in just a matter of hours… more like one hour. I look down to check my watch and catch Nick and Kevin exchanging a look.

"What?" I ask, my mood apparent in my tone.

"What's with you dude?" Kevin asks me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're all fidgety; you can't seem to sit still." Nick answers for him.

I just roll my eyes and glare out the window again. I know they are right. I can't sit still. I don't want to do this. UGH! I have to. I know that but I REALLY don't want to. This dinner isn't going to go well. I wonder if Kevin will talk most of the time for me… I have to stop thinking and chisel a smile onto my face as we step out of our ever-popular limo. We smile and wave just like always. I hope I look convincing, though I have all ideas that I don't.

Dinner is okay. This restaurant is a little too fancy for my tastes. Jay's questions are the usual… "How's the show? When is it being released? What's the best part of the "Burnin' Up" book?" Completely expected, he throws in a few "What are your favorite…" into the mix but to be honest I'm not really paying attention. In fact I was paying enough attention to miss him ask about each of our "love lives". I felt a pointy elbow, that I have now come to recognize as Nick's, jab my side. I look up startled.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask putting on my best face.

"There are some, "Rumors" about you and a certain celebrity." Jay informs me. As if I don't know that!

"Oh really?" I decide to fake it.

"I'm going to ask you a yes or no question, Joe, can you answer that?" His voice is stern and I flash a glance at my brothers.

"I suppose I can, Jay." I retort using more sting than necessary; a bad habit of mine.

"Are you dating Miley?" He looks at me questionably as I wince reflexively.

"Yes. She is an amazing person and I am very lucky." The words are true, but the tone and expression I wear make them questionable to anyone but me. I change the subject quickly mentioning something about a new segment on his show. It's now safe to zone out again, and I do.

The same elbow jabs my side again, I look and stand up at the correct time making it unnoticeable that I was oblivious to the end of the dinner. Thank God it's over… almost. We shake hands inside the restaurant and say our goodbyes to the annoying host. I turn and head toward the door glancing at my watch. Damn! We're early.

"I'll be right back." I say as I head toward the bathroom. To my relief no one follows. I wait the allotted time and wash my hands, heading back out to the entrance. I fall into step behind my brothers. We step out and the camera flashes and squeals fill the air. We smile and wave, as before but stop to sign a few things. Just as I glance at my phone, it rings the familiar tone, though I can't hear it in this mess…

_Incoming call… Smiley Miley_

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I'm sitting with my knees to my chest on the soft, plush, body pillow in the window bay. The LG Shine Joe bought me is pressed against my ear with a shaky hand. God I hope he doesn't answer although I know he will… we planned this show after all. His voice along with a million other's flow out of the speaker.

"Hello Miley Baby" I shudder. He calls me that all the time, just now I don't want to hear it…

"There I called you." My voice is pouty self consciously.

"What are you talking about?" I can see his expression in my head… confused… but it's his acting face.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" I scream so hopefully someone standing too close to him can hear because I know he has it turned up loud.

"Miley calm Down!" He sounds angry… when did he get so good at acting? I expected this to be hard…

"AHHH! JOSPEH! YOU'RE ALWAYS DOING THAT! ALWAYS TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" My voice breaks an easy three octives as I sqeak out the words. I know SOMEONE heard this because it is suddenly a little quieter. He fakes whispering but I know he isn't.

"Miley I don't have time for this."

"WHEN WILL YOU HAVE TIME THEN?" Tears form at the edge of my eyes… it's just acting… it's all fake… you planned this… why do I have to remind myself of that?

"Miley!"

"NO! JOE IT'S DONE. OVER!" I'm in full tears now. FAKE…. FAKE… NOT REAL! If it isn't real why did it seem realistic?

"FINE! ABSOLUTELY FINE BY ME! HAVE IT YOUR WAY. DONE." I hear a click and look to see that the call was ended. He must have slammed his phone shut. I do the same but slowly… what did we just do? If this doesn't work… I don't know what to do next.

The conversation replays in my head without my consent. Something is different… I'm not just watching mine and Joe's "break-up"; I'm watching another as well… one person is me… who is the other? My view is fuzzy and I shut my eyes to try to focus. Joe and the other guy look alike… related somehow… the words become more familiar… and similar…

This wasn't made up… It was MY idea… I decided what to say… It wasn't from my overactive imagination as I thought… It was a memory I had unconsciously hidden… Mine and Nick's breakup…

The memory pulls itself from the deepest corner of my mind… and the two fall into sync running through my head… I can't help but cry harder… I lean against the cool glass and let the tears fall…

But THIS is fake… THIS isn't real… THIS isn't the same… I mumble to myself. But it doesn't help the unreasonable tear flow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Secret Behind The Show- Chapter 3**

_Joe's P.O.V._

I slide into the limo. God that was AWFUL! I hated it. I'm never EVER EVER doing that again. Completely. Totally. Indescribably awful. Nick and Kevin try to talk to me but I don't answer more than just a shake of my head. I don't want to answer questions right now, though I know I will have to soon. Finally... we are home. I slip out of the car, rush to the door and walk straight in.

"Hey Joe, how was dinner?" Mom asks unaware of what happened. I just shrug and head to the kitchen grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and an Aspirin from the cabinet. "Joe?" she tries again, "Can I get more than a shrug?"

"Ask Kevin and Nick; I'm sure they'll tell you." I say as I rush upstairs. I head straight for my room and slam my door, automatically opening my phone and the bottle of water, swallowing the pill with an icy gulp within seconds. I press the phone to my ear, its already ringing.

_______________________________________________________

_Downstairs ~ No P.O.V._

"What in the world got into him?" Denise asks.

"I think he and Miley had a fight." Kevin replies unsurely. Nick rolls his eyes.

"Miley can be a bit of a drama queen. I love her like family but, its undeniable, the girl likes attention." Nick states.

"That's an awful thing to say Nicholas… no matter how true it is." Denise scolds her youngest son; although she agrees.

"Just because you guys didn't work out doesn't mean they won't Nick, try and grow up." Kevin says harshly.

"Have you seen them together? I mean… it's illegal you know." Nick protested.

"It's only illegal if they have sex smart one." Kevin rebutes.

"Kevin!" Denise exclaims surprised.

"Well it's true!" Kevin holds his hands up innocently. "Anyway, from what I heard… they're over. He was all 'I don't have time for this Miley. Calm down Miley. That's fine with me then Miley. Just Fine! OVER.' and then he snapped his phone shut." Kevin explains with a shrug.

Nick thinks to himself, 'Why does that sound so familiar…?'

"Aww my poor baby, he's probably really upset! Poor Joey." Denise coos.

"He's 19 mom he can handle it… trust me." Nick interjects.

"Well still…" She trails off only thinking the rest of her sentence.

_Miley's P.O.V._

I come out of my daze to the ringing of my phone. It's _Hello Beautiful_ Joe's special tone I set for him. Is he calling already? I thought he was supposed to spend sometime with his family tonight… I slide the cool metal open and press it to my cheek

"_Hello?" _

"_Miley! Are u okay?" _The words rush out of his mouth.

"_Uh… is that a trick question because it's really not funny."_I answer kind of harshly although I didn't mean to be.

"_It's not a trick question Milez. I mean… that was really pretty awful. I feel horrible. I don't like hearing you cry like that and then yelling at you even more." He says apologetically._

"_Yeah I know what u mean. I didn't enjoy it much either!" _ I retort sarcastically_. "Yeah I'm fine… I guess. Kind of…" _

"_I'm sorry." _He tells me.

"_For what? This was my stupid idea Joe." _I gush guiltily, wishing I hadn't come up with this 'brilliant' plan.

"_I don't care who's idea it was. I still feel bad for yelling at you now let me apologize."_ I can hear the joking smile in his voice. I can't help but laugh as I imagine it.

"_Fine. Whatever. You win… it just… it seemed so real." _My words slow and the smile fades from my face.

"_It wasn't real. I swear to you that will never ever happen for real." _ He tries to reassure me.

"_I know, I know." _ Another stupid tear falls from my eye and I wipe it away quickly.

"_I'm coming over there." _I can already hear him standing, pacing around his room.

"_What! Why? What are you going to tell you mom when she asks where the heck you're going?" _If his family thinks we are over… where else would he go, since he wouldn't come to my house?

"_I want to be with you. I don't want to be around here right now, they're going to start asking me questions and I don't feel like answering them right now. I can tell when your upset Miley."_ I roll my eyes. I should really practice hiding that around him… _"I'll tell my mom that I need some air. Problem solved." _He explains.

"_Okay."_ I say with a smile as I know one is smeared across his face at the thought of coming over here.

"_I'll be there in a second."_ I hear a click and slide the phone shut. Yes! It was all fake… all fake… he still loves me. Darn his acting skills… making me believe it all.


End file.
